A Smash Bros Christmas
by MetaLord395
Summary: In this crossover of It's A Wonderful Life and The Gift of the Magi, follow Lucas and Zelda as they struggle to solve their problems during the holiday season.
1. Lucas Screws Up Everything

A Smash Brothers Christmas

Chapter 1: Lucas Screws Up Everything

It was the holiday season, the time of year when loved ones get together around the fireplace and sing Christmas carols, when acts of charity are doled out to the disadvantaged, when parties are thrown. And no group of people were in the holiday spirit more than the Smash Brothers, a group of characters from various Nintendo franchises. Oh! If only you could have seen their mansion! It had a game station, a flat-screen TV, various accessories for each of the residents, an outdoor pool, a built-in restaurant, bowling alley, and for its Pokemon residents, Pokemon feeding centers. Around this time of year, the Smash Mansion was decorated with red and green everywhere as a sign of holiday spirit.

Now what did the residents of this mansion do to prepare for this season, ask you? Well, my friends, they did various tasks each year. This year, Kirby, the pink warrior from Dreamland, was in charge of baking the various treats: pumpkin pie, candy canes, Christmas brownies, and the like (but he had to do this under Meta Knight's supervision, for he, Kirby, has a bottomless appetite). Pikachu, the iconic black-and-yellow Pokemon mascot, was in charge of powering all the Christmas lights that ran all around the mansion. Mario and Luigi, everyone's favorite Mario Bros., had gone out with Yoshi shopping for gifts for everyone. Marth, the heir to the Altean throne, had just finished propping up a large tree from the Altean forest. And everyone else . . . everyone else was just hanging around waiting for December 25 to roll around, and not worrying about anything.

Until now.

Lucas, a small, blond ten-year-old boy, was just as psyched as everyone else was for the holiday season. He went to his friend Ness's door and knocked on it. "Come in!" was Ness's reply. Lucas eagerly opened the door. There his friend Ness was, decorating a small tree with icons of his favorite EarthBound items. "Cool tree," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Ness said. "I have been working on it for a while. But here is the best part. PK FLASH!" The green orb of energy hit the power source, and the tree lit up.

"Whoa," Lucas said. Unfortunately, he was so rapt with wonder that he did not notice that something was burning. It was only until Ness let out an angry yell that he realized what was going on, to his horror. Without meaning to, he had set the tree aflame with his PK Fire. Lucas tried to apologize, but no words could come out, so he got out of the vicinity before Ness could go berserk. Unfortunately, he didn't notice where he was going and so he bumped straight into Samus Aran, a young intergalactic bounty hunter of Zebes origin. Normally, Samus would have been glad to see Lucas, but today, she scowled heavily at him.

"H-Hi, Samus," Lucas spoke nervously. "W-what's up?"

"Oh nothing," Samus answered, with increasing sarcasm, "other than the fact that you caused me to scratch my Power Suit when you ran into me. Can't you see where you are going?" She stepped aside to reveal a large scratch on her Power Suit, which had been caused when Samus's Plasma Whip made contact with the suit.

Lucas started weakly, "Samus, I-I-"

"Save your breath," Samus interrupted coldly. "You have no inkling how much this had cost me on Zebes. Now get out of here before I use my Paralyzer."

Lucas ran the other way, not wanting to feel the Paralyzer, yelling, "I'M SORRY!" all the way. Sadly for our friend, he bumped straight into the Crimean warrior Ike, who let go of his sword, Ragnell, in shock and watched in horror as the sword made contact with Marth's tree. Sure enough, Marth came out to see what was making the racket, and saw the now shredded Altean tree. In Japanese, he angrily asked Ike whether he, Ike, had destroyed the tree.

"Of course not!" protested Ike. "It was Lucas!"

Marth angrily turned to Lucas. Though Lucas did not speak Japanese, he did not need a translator to know that both Fire Emblem warriors were very mad at him. Hopelessly, he turned and ran the other way, but this time, he bumped into Link, who accidentally dropped one of his bombs into a piece of Christmas cake that Ganondorf, his arch-rival, was about to eat. The cake exploded everywhere, leaving crumbs on Ganondorf's face, as well as on Link's tunic, Lucas's hair, and both Marth and Ike's capes. Meta Knight came out of the kitchen, and the scene of Christmas chaos met his yellow, unblinking eyes.

"I don't believe it." He angrily faced Lucas. "All my hard work, gone down the drain thanks to your ineptitude." Lucas felt the eyes of everyone in the whole room boring into him.

"What's your problem, Lucas?" Link scowled. "Why did you have to mess our preparations up?"

"I . . .It was an accident," Lucas mumbled weakly.

"I don't get it." Ganondorf stood up, bent out of shape. "This is the one time of year that I don't seek to conquer Hyrule or usurp the Triforce. I make peace with my enemies this time of year. What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"Guys," Lucas said weakly, "it was . . .it was an accident …"

"Lucas," Ike interrupted, raising his hand. "Say no more. You have ruined Christmas for all of us." He turned. "Let's go."

One by one, the Smashers followed him, glowering at Lucas as they passed, leaving Lucas with a horrible feeling in his stomach.

That night, Lucas went to bed, feeling as if he was better off never having been born. "It's all my fault," he said. "I have ruined things for everybody. Thanks to me, there will be no Christmas this year." He turned. "Guess I'll have to leave for Tazmily Village first thing in the morning. My friends are all better off without me anyway. They won't hear from me anymore."

And so, he turned restlessly and sorrowfully in his sleep, tears as bright as diamonds streaming down his face.


	2. The Gift of the Triforce

A Smash Bros Christmas

Chapter 2: The Gift of the Triforce

One drachma and eighty-seven coins. That was all Zelda had to buy a present. And tomorrow was Christmas. Sighing, she sat down on top of the comforter. While Impa came by and cleaned up the room, Zelda sent another sigh out of her mouth. How was she supposed to buy Link a present when all she had was a measly sum? Even though she was the heiress to a vast Hylian fortune, why was it that her father had to send her such a scant allowance?

Zelda got up and left the room, and, trying to let off some steam, sent a fireball of Din's Fire into the air at no particular target in general. Suddenly, a yell of surprise came out of nowhere, and Samus emerged from the smoke with her dust all over her face.

"Oops! Sorry Sammy!" Zelda covered her mouth with her hands.

"'Sokay," Samus replied, a bit annoyed. Zelda saw that there was a large scratch on her power suit, so out of curiosity, she asked, "What happened?"

"You know Lucas?" Samus asked. Zelda nodded. "Well, he bumped into me and caused me to scratch my suit with my Plasma Whip. You can only imagine what happened next."

"It was that bad?" Zelda gasped.

"Well, I'm sending it back to Zebes to repaired, but I can't believe he would do such a thing," Samus added, shaking her head. "I always liked him and …"

"I'm sure it was an accident," Zelda interrupted. "I mean, he was always a bit clumsy. And it's Christmas, so …"

Samus sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe I should apologize to him when I get a chance. But I have to call the Chozo Repair & Co. so I can have it operational by the New Year. So I'll see you at the Christmas party tomorrow." She started to leave.

"Wait, Samus," Zelda started. Samus stopped and turned around. "What do you think I should get Link for Christmas?"

Samus sighed again. "As to that, Zee, I have no idea. I never spent enough time around Link to know him very well. However, I suggest getting him something that I am sure that he will love. Now I have to run." And with that, she warped out of the mansion.

Zelda fought some panic as she went through _What Your Average Hylian Wants This Year For Christmas_, wondering what Link would want this season. A whip? No, he wouldn't be fighting Koloktos. A Heart Container? Link can get that any day. A Clawshot? He already has that . . .

Deciding to seek some other outside assistance, Zelda decided to visit Sonic, the iconic blue hedgehog, in his room. Today, Sonic could be seen running laps on track-shaped field, for he prided himself on being the fastest hedgehog alive.

"Sonic," Zelda asked (Sonic braked himself at the mention of his name and turned to face Zelda), "I have a question to ask you. This year, I want to buy Link a Christmas present, but I barely have anything to buy something with and I am not sure what I should get him. What is your advice?"

Sonic pondered the question for a minute. "You know, Zelda, the best gifts aren't the ones that you buy, they're the ones that come from your heart. I should know, because back on Angel Island, I got satisfaction from helping Tails and the gang solve their problems. Besides, I am sure that Link would not want you to stress over not getting a present for him. I'm sure that he appreciates what you do for him every day."

Zelda tsk-tsked. "But I want to give him something to show him that I appreciate what he does. I mean, when you get taken by Ganondorf every year, it kinda becomes a big deal."

"In that case, I would not know," Sonic shrugged. "I never have had to deal with being kidnapped over the course of every game. Eggman usually was my biggest threat."

Zelda growled. "Fine, I guess I'll have to figure this out on my own. I mean, it's my problem, and if I want something done right, I'll have to do it myself." She stormed off in a huff, leaving a confused Sonic in her wake.

Later, however, Zelda started to get really nervous, so she had Impa send for Toon Link, the younger, more childlike version of Link, who was also his nephew. When Toon Link arrived, he came with an air of delight on his face.

"You called, Auntie Zee?" he asked.

"Yes, dear nephew," Zelda asked. "Would you be a dear and ask your uncle what he would like for Christmas this year?"

"Sure, Auntie Zee," Toon Link chirped, "but he once told me that he would be okay if you didn't get anything for him. He says that the fact that you are okay is present enough for him."

"Nonsense!" Zelda dismissed. "I must find a way to repay him after all he has done! So go and ask him! Now!" She said the last word with such force that Toon Link ran out of the room in a fright. When she realized what she had done, she broke down in tears, upset that she had no idea what to do and that she had scared her only nephew away from her.


	3. A-Not-So-Wonderful Life

Chapter 3: A Not-So-Wonderful Life

Lucas stirred fretfully in his sleep, thinking about his brother Claus in Tazmily Village, when a bright light shone out of nowhere. Startled, he jolted himself awake and saw a young woman with long green hair smile warmly back at him. The young woman was carrying a gold staff with a blue handle in one hand and a mirror shield as shiny as a thousand diamonds in the other. Situated on top of her head was a laurel crown that radiated pure golden light. Her dress was bedecked with emeralds, a red fibula, and numerous gold accessories.

And when the woman spoke, her voice was warm. "Hello, Lucas."

Lucas looked up at her, trembling with trepidation. "W-Who are y-you?"

"My name is Paletuna," the woman answered. "I am your Christmas angel. I am here to make sure that you have a very nice Christmas this year."

"Yeah, well, you are kind of too late," Lucas snapped, abandoning all traces of fear and assuming a demeanor of annoyance. "I ruined Christmas for all the Smashers so I'm leaving for home in the morning. That way, I won't have to worry about screwing anything else up ever again."

"As your Christmas angel, I caution you not to proceed on such rash and impulsive judgment," Paletuna asked, concerned. "You do not know what lies out there between the Smash Mansion and Tazmily."

"Who are YOU to say what I can't do?" Lucas retorted acidly, preparing a charge of PK Fire from his fingertips. "Aren't you supposed to be Pit's friend or something?"

"Yes," Paletuna answered, a bit tetchy, "but as the ruler of Angel Land, it is my duty to look after all human beings, whatever universe they may be from."

"PK FIRE!" Lucas, having had enough, fired the bolt at Paletuna, who easily reflected it with the Mirror Shield and sent it flying back at Lucas. He yelped and ducked out of the way just in time. He watched as his own attack burned up his bed sheets a bit, then went out. Lucas faced Paletuna again.

"Okay," he said, breathing heavily, "so you are real, but I still want to leave this place for home."

"Come, take my hand," Paletuna said, extending her arm. "Time for you to see what Christmas at the Smash Mansion would be like without you."

Very reluctantly, Lucas did what he was told, and together they disappeared in a blur of white light.

When Lucas and Paletuna landed, they saw themselves in the Great Hall of the Smash Mansion, where everyone had their meals. It was an amazing sight. A whole assortment of Christmas food met their eyes: apple pies, pumpkin pies, trifle, fudge, brownies, cake, eggnog, fruitcake, gingerbread, and ham. Seated at the table were the few Smashers who truly enjoyed this time of year: Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, King Dedede of Dream Land, and Captain Douglas Jay Falcon. They were unwrapping their Christmas gifts when the rest of the Smashers, led by the blue Pokemon Lucario, came in. Everyone was yawning; some were blinking their eyes heavily, others just muttering a Merry Christmas to whoever happened to be nearby. Soon, the table filled until only one seat remained.

At last, when everyone was seated down, Link rang a glass. "Fellow Smashers, at this year, there is no difference between any of us. This is the one time of year when we are one big family, and when there is no such thing as a Hylian or Metroidian, or Mushroomite. On this day, He came down to Earth and blessed us with many miracles, such as making blind men see or lame men walk. It was thanks to Him that we are gathered here today in a sense of camaraderie, and not in spite or enmity. May there be peace on Earth and between us. Amen."

The crowd responded in unison, "Amen."

Lucas turned to Paletuna. "They don't seem upset to me."

"Wait for it," was all Paletuna said.

Suddenly, while everyone was indulging themselves on bits of fruitcake, Snake, a hardened veteran who at down the far right, piped up, "Hey, where is Lucas? He should be out here celebrating with us."

There was a general murmur of assent among the crowd.

"Luigi," Link said to a man in green who sat in between Mario and Peach, "wake up Lucas. Tell him that he is missing the best part of the feast." Luigi, without further ado, got up and disappeared down the hall.

Lucas looked at Paletuna again in confusion, who smiled ruefully at him. "Watch what happens," she instructed.

Sometime later, Luigi came back to the hall running, breathing heavily with a look of terror on his face. "Bad a-news," he reported. "Lucas is a-gone!"

The whole room let out a collective gasp, then broke out into rounds of hissing and muttering.

"B-But where could he go?" Bowser, a giant turtle with an orange mane of hair, grunted. "There aren't any other cities here for miles!"

"Pi?" Pikachu turned confusedly to Kirby, who just shrugged.

"Was there a note or anything?" Samus asked, tears flooding her eyes. Lucas could that she was beginning to regret having snapped at him.

"I'm afraid a-so," Luigi replied sadly, producing a note from his pocket. "Here it is." He read aloud:

_If you have read this note, then Mr. Saturn's food bowl is empty, and he needs to take a bath. It also means that it has been also one year since I have split town for Tazmily Village, and no one knows until now. Dear friends, I am very sorry for your ruining your Christmas, and I pray that my absence will make everything better for your holiday. No one needs to worry, I'll never ruin anyone's Christmas ever again. Love, Lucas. _

Luigi lowered the note. "That's all," he stated.

"This is terrible." Link sat down in defeat. "I didn't mean to be that upset with him. I . . . I don't know what to do now."

"I shouldn't have said that he ruined our Christmas," Ike bemoaned. "Now look where that has gotten us." Marth concurred with him in Japanese.

"I'm sorry, buddy, wherever you are," Ness groaned. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was an accident, I should have forgiven you."

"So much for a Merry Christmas," Ganondorf sighed. "What's the point of celebrating when your friend isn't around?" He raised his empty mug. "To Lucas, wherever you are."

"To Lucas." Everyone raised their glasses in accordance. Lucas watched the scene in front of him fade to black. Then he turned to face Paletuna.

"Paletuna," he started, "what's going on here? Just the other day, they said that I ruined Christmas, and now they mourn my disappearance? What trickery is this?"

Paletuna sighed. "Oh Lucas, don't you get it? Despite what they may have told you, they considered you to be family, and they couldn't celebrate without you because they truly loved you." She sprayed some magic dust. "And you never could have made it home." She pointed into the vision that her dust created. "Look." Lucas turned his head and gasped.

He saw his body lying in a field of snow, his eyes closed and drool dribbling out of his mouth. A long gash ran across his cheek, leaking what was unmistakably blood. In the distance, he heard a low growling sound. Suddenly, a wolf-like creature with fangs as sharp as knives leapt out of the background and sank its teeth into his body. Lucas let out a cry of shock, and the wolf-like creature faced him. Just then, the vision ended.

Lucas turned to Paletuna pleadingly. "Please," he implored, "take me back home. I don't wish to suffer what I have seen on this accursed night. I want to go back home and tell my friends that I love them, and that I care about them, and that I am sorry that I ruined Christmas for them. Please, Paletuna, take me back! I beg you, take me back home!"

Paletuna smiled warmly. "My work here is done," she smiled warmly, then snapped her fingers. The next thing Lucas knew, he was back in bed muttering to himself, "I wanna go home, I wanna go home . . ." Just then, someone was shoving him roughly and a familiar voice was saying, "Wake up, Lucas! It's Christmas!" Groggily, Lucas woke up and saw who it was.

It was Ness.


	4. An Unexpected Gift

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Gift

Zelda was worried. Nothing was going right. And time was running out to get Link a present. She got up and went to her bedroom window. Somewhere in the distance, a choir was singing "God Rest Ye Merry Pokemon" to a crowd of Jigglypuffs. Just the song itself was enough to bring her back to the verge of tears. Sighing, she went back to her bed. "I guess I'll just not get him anything," she muttered. "After all the things that he done, this is how I repay him." She stirred restlessly in her sleep.

Just then, a knock came on her bedroom door. Wondering who could be up at this time of night, she inched her way to the door in her mauve nightgown. The door creaked fretfully as she turned the handle and opened.

There stood Link, bedecked in his proudest Hylian warrior attire, with his eyes clear as crystal. His face had a countenance of utmost concern. He sat down on Zelda's bed and sat beckoned her to join him. Zelda obeyed.

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Then, finally, Link started. "Zee, what's on your mind? The whole mansion is filled with talk of your borderline-obsession with your trying to get me a gift for the holidays."

"Link," Zelda replied, "it's just that I have trying to find some way to repay you for all the things you've done for me-rescuing my soul from Ghirahim, releasing me from Ganondorf-where does my gratitude begin? Where does it end?" She sighed yet again. "Point is, if you're upset that I could not get you anything, I understand. I guess . . ." She sniffled. "I guess I really am the worst friend ever."

"Zelda," Link answered, "you don't have to get me anything. And here's something I got you earlier today." He took out a small jewelry box. Zelda opened it and gaped in awe. It was a small Hylian brooch with a small, yet exquisite ruby in the center. Carved all around it were figurines of all the monsters Link had battled in his previous adventures. Zelda pounced on Link and hugged him so much that she nearly smothered him.

"I . . . I don't know what to say," she said at last. "It's so beautiful."

Link smiled warmly.

"But . . . where did you get the money?" Zelda asked.

"I made a withdrawal from the bank earlier in the week," he chuckled. "I wanted to let you know that the best gifts are the ones that come from the heart, and are not store-bought or gift-wrapped."

Zelda smiled, her eyes full to the brim with tears of joy. "Link . . . that _is _thoughtful of you."

Link continued, "And you don't have to buy me a Christmas gift this year. I know you would go out of your way to do something like this. So let this brooch be a reminder of our friendship and the joys of the holidays."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Link."


	5. The End of It All

Chapter 5: The End of It All

Lucas stared at Ness. "Oh, hey," he said to Ness as he turned over in his bed.

"Come on!" Ness exclaimed excitedly, pulling at Lucas's arm. "Don't you want to know what you got for Christmas this year?" He tugged ever at his friend's arm, but Lucas resisted. Finally, Ness released him and asked, "Lucas, what's going on?"

"I don't want to celebrate this year," Lucas answered flatly.

Ness was astonished. "Why, though?"

"What if I mess something up, as I always do?" Lucas returned.

"Lucas," Ness started, but the former interrupted, "Look, I'm sorry for everything I did, and I'm sorry I scratched Samus's suit, and I'm sorry I ruined the Christmas feast and I'm sorry for everything and . . ."

"Lucas!" Ness shouted, and Lucas stopped. "Look," Ness repeated, taking a deep breath, "I know you were sorry and that you didn't mean it


End file.
